


Connected

by Whispers_of_Gallifrey



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Also this is actually during ToR but still, Angst, Post- Touchstone of Ra, So Nina Amber and Mick are no longer in the house, but then technically none of the others are either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispers_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Whispers_of_Gallifrey
Summary: They’re over 3500 miles apart, but when the Osirian dies, the Chosen One knows.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first Anubis fic I'm posting!  
> (I have written more, but I'm slow at finishing or actually liking them enough to post)  
> I just love the Anubis universes (HoA, HHA, DHA and de Vijf) so much and I have so many feelings about all of them!
> 
> Hope you like this!

It’s been 2 years since Nina last went to England, 2 years since her rivalry with Joy, her friendship with Amber and her love with Fabian.

Two years and an ocean apart, but she knows when it happens. She was chatting with her gran while, 3571 miles away, Sibuna was once again fighting evil and saving the world.

Her gran had recovered well from her last bout of illness, but she was now admitting to not being as young as she used to, deciding it was now time to look at retirement places- not a nursing home because (as she kept telling Nina) she wasn’t going to sit around all day staring at beige furniture and knitting! After that first time, she had been adamant that she was well enough for Nina to travel back to England. Nina, however, was terrified of leaving. What if Gran became ill again? Nina had to be there for her; she couldn’t lose her- not without saying goodbye.

 _That’s another thing I’m not good at,_ Nina muses, during the conversation, _saying goodbyes._ Oh, she’d said goodbye to Fabian and Amber and everyone else, but that was under the falsehood that she would be back next term. She’d said goodbye to her parents, but she hadn’t meant for the long term. So there was no way she would leave her gran.

Their conversation turned to Nina’s days at Anubis, and her gran asked how the plans to meet up with Amber during the summer were going.

Amber Millington goes to a fashion school in New York, 500 miles away. Closer than everyone else, but still too far.

Nina was about to reply when Eddie Miller became the sacrifice for the Touchstone of Ra, saving the world in the process.

If Nina Martin wasn’t the Chosen One, descendant of Amneris, she would have been as oblivious as the rest of the world, but she was. It felt like all of her breath had been knocked out her lungs, and her head was filled with hieroglyphics and pyramids.

Her hand automatically reached towards her chest, searching for her- Sarah’s- locket. She felt a pang of sadness as her hand grasped empty air, the regret and guilt and sorrow still as sharp as they were they day she gave it away. At the time she wanted to keep it, but she knew it was pointless- she had no use for it in America, and it belonged in Anubis House. Besides, how else would the others sneak into the basement? Not that they would have any mysteries without her. The jealousy that had crept into her was just as pointless as keeping the locket; it was her choice not to return.

Nevertheless, she still mourned the locket. And now, as her Gran’s worried voice cut through her confusion and pain, she wished it were once again round her neck. She blinked, and the world came back into focus. She brushed off her Gran’s concerns, saying she was fine, she just needed to lie down for a minute. She rushed out the room, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

She felt… empty. Not completely, but something was missing. A part of her she wasn’t actively aware of, but felt like a gaping wound. She didn’t know what had happened, yet she knew everything.

 

The Paragon understood the Osirian was dead.

 

* * *

 

 

It took her a few moments to get out of the initial shock when the panic hit her. Eddie. What had happened to Eddie? Was Sibuna involved? Was everyone else okay? Was Fabian okay? These thoughts careered through her mind, overshadowed only by the ominous, resigned: _He’s dead._

She grabbed her phone, fumbling with it as she typed her passcode. She went into messages chose Fabian. (She could have chosen The Original Sibuna, the group chat she used to keep in touch with the others, but she didn’t want to worry Amber.) She sent a frantic message, asking if they were all okay, and if something had happened.

 

 

> _**Nina:** How’s Eddie? What happened? Are you okay? Please be okay._

 

It took Fabian thirty four minutes and sixteen seconds to reply. It was the most torturous time of Nina’s life, and she’d been in some pretty bad situations before.

 

 

> _**Fabian:** Nina! I have a story to tell you! Yes, I’m okay, so is everyone else. Eddie’s fine. A bit shaken but he’s okay _
> 
> _**Fabian:** Wait…why are you worried? What happened to you? _

Nina felt relief wash over her like the tide. The Osirian might be dead, but Eddie was okay. How and why, she still didn’t know, but that didn’t matter for the moment. She was about to write her reply, detailing what had happened on her side of the Atlantic, when another message came through:

 

> _**Fabian:** Sorry, I’ve got to go now, the disco’s starting!_

 

Disco? Oh, yes, it was their graduation day today. Something else she’s missing out on.

It’s stupid, she knows. She chose to leave. She chose to never go back. She chose this.

She chose it, so why did it feel wrong?

As the photos came through on the group chat, depicting the others getting up to all kinds of antics, Nina felt a new void tear through her chest, bigger than the one caused by the Osirian’s demise.

3571 miles away, Sibuna are partying like they just escaped the end of the world. Patricia threatens to tip water over Eddie, Alfie is showing off his (terrible) dance moves with Jerome. Joy and Willow are on the side-lines with KT, laughing. Fabian kisses Mara.

Nina lays on her bed, hugging her pillow, crying over the ache in her heart.

 

Nina had always been taught, especially after the loss of her parents, that wounds will always heal.

Clearly everyone had gotten it wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!  
> @dashuisofanubis


End file.
